


Stuck.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link works in a clothes shop, Rhett is a customer who needs help with a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, I wrote this at work on my lunch break.

Link picked up a shirt that had fallen off a rack and was now stained, he looked at it with a frown as he carried it to the discarded items rack by the dressing rooms. 

Inconsiderate Assholes, can't pick up what they knock down. Link mumbled while hanging the shirt up. 

Ughh! Omg...shit. 

Link paused listening, had he not just heard someone in the dressing room? They sounded like they were in distress or...having sex?. Link slowly approached the closed dressing room door and listened again.

Oh my god..ahhhh! 

Link jumped back slightly, startled. He reached out and lightly knocked on the door. Hey uh buddy, are you okay in there? You um..are you alone? Cause there's a one person per dressing room policy. He told the person on the other side of the door.

Hey man! Yeah I'm alone, oh gosh this is embarrassing. I'm kind of stuck, like...I can't get this shirt off..can um..can you help? I hate asking but I just really need to get out of this thing. 

Uh, sure..yeah unlock the door and I'll help. Link told the man, he couldn't believe someone had gotten stuck in a shirt. The door finally unlocked and he stepped into the room with his eyes closed.

I'm decent, you can open your eyes. The other man said with an amused chuckle.

Oh alright I guess, Link said and opened his eyes. He took in the sight in front of him. The guy was a lot taller than himself, he had wide shoulders and a beard. The shirt he had on was stuck part way up on his back, his arms were raised awkwardly and his head was stuck in the neck hole. Link tried and failed to choke back his giggles. 

Aw c'mon now, don't laugh at me I already feel stupid enough as it is. The other man said playfully. 

Link looked up at him and the man raised his eyebrow at him, which sent Link into an even more obnoxious fit of laughter. The man just looked so ridiculous he couldn’t help himself. 

The other man busted out laughing as well, eventually tears were streaming down their faces. Oh my gosh how did this even happen? Link managed to choke out between his sobs of laughter. 

I don't even know man!! The other said trying to wipe his eyes with one large hand.

Okay,okay let's try to get this thing off of you. Link said after he had composed himself. Both men stood close in the tiny confinement of the dressing room. Link reached up and began gently pulling the material of the shirt from the bottom of it. The other man moved his shoulders and Hunched over a bit more so that Link could get a better grip. They struggled for at least 3 minutes but finally managed to get the shirt off, both men giving a grunt as it was pulled free. 

Thank you so much! I thought I might be stuck in that thing for well forever! The tall man said with a huge grin. 

Link smiled back and took a good look at the man, he was even taller than Link has originally thought. He had to stand at least 7 inches taller than himself. He had a light dusting of chest hair and lots of freckles. His beard was slightly scruffy but he assumed it was because of the way the shirt had been rubbing it. The man unintentionally flexed his muscles and Links mouth went dry. Damn he was gorgeous. 

So um can I ask your name? Link said after a moment. 

The name is Rhett McLaughlin, nice to meetcha, Link...he replied looking at the smaller man's name tag. 

Hey How'd you know my..N...Oh haha duh! Link said following Rhetts gaze to the front of his button up. He could be such a ditz sometimes.

Neither one seemed to pay any mind to the close proximity in which they were standing, they were too engrossed in their little exchange. After what seemed like hours, Rhett leaned forward and Link thought he might be going in for a kiss. But instead Rhett reached behind him and pushed to door open. Links heart fell. He stumbled backwards as the door swung open and Rhett's large hands gripped his waist to keep him from falling.

Careful, don't want to get hurt. Rhett said looking into Links eyes. He couldn't help but stare into them, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. 

Oh my geez, I'm so clumsy. Link said as he Steadied himself. He blushed a light pink.

Rhett made no move, his hands still gripped Links waist.

So uh, you from around here? Link asked shyly. 

Huh? Oh no. I just moved here a few weeks ago, lived in San Francisco for a while but I got tired of it so I moved here to burbank. Rhett told him, still not letting go of his waist.

Oh nice, if you ever need anyone to show you around let me know. Link said with a lopsided smile.

Finally Rhett let go of him, he pulled out his phone and checked the time. 12:05, he was late for a lunch meeting with someone. Shit. I gotta go, I'm late for a meeting he said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Ah, I see. Okay. Link felt crestfallen. 

D'you maybe want to exchange numbers? We could go out sometime..Uh not like on a date..I mean um unless..unless maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me? Oh gosh. Rhett stammered. 

That'd, wow that would be great. Let me get my phone, he said as he quickly retreated to the check out counter. He was giddy as a school girl.

While Link was getting his phone Rhett retrieved his long forgotten t shirt from the dressing room floor. 

Got it! Link called out but when he didn't see the other man at first he thought Rhett might have skipped out on him but he perked up when he saw him shrugging into his shirt.

Alright, gimmie it I'll program my number in. Rhett said with a smile. 

Once the men finished exchanging numbers they bid each other fair well and parted ways. 

Link couldn't wait to go out with him, he was so handsome and charming. Could this be love? He thought to himself as he got ready to close up shop for the day.


End file.
